Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of robotics, robot assisted surgical procedures and software for the practice thereof. Specifically, the present invention provides a robotic system, including a robotic manipulator and actuator and applicable software and hardware, comprising an MRI-compatible medical robotic platform for in situ, real time image-guided diagnosis, surgeries and minimally invasive medical interventions.
Description of the Related Art
Robotic assistance in minimally invasive procedures, including Single Port Access SPA surgeries and percutaneous interventions, is emerging as a more patient-friendly, practice-enhancing and, eventually, cost-effective alternative to traditional open surgeries or free-hand interventions. Such a paradigm shift requires robust, scalable and efficient methodology for integrating multimodal sensing, e.g., tissue and molecular level imaging, controlled systems such as robots and haptic devices, and, for example, the surgical, radiological, cardiological, etc. interventionalist. Major efforts by pioneering groups in developing innovative computational methods, robotic manipulators and haptic interfaces have paved the way toward this quantum leap. Looking into the future of image guided and robot-assisted IGRA procedures, several factors may contribute to next-generation systems, including the seamless integration of real-time image guidance that can locally assess the tissue pathology and function, with efficient operator interfacing.
Real-Time Image Guidance RTIG offers unique features for assessing the Area of Procedure AoP, including 1 assessing real-time tissue deformation and motion, secondary to the procedure or natural motion, e.g. breathing or heart beating; 2 monitoring the tools in 3D; and 3 updating the pathophysiology information of the targeted tissue. Endowed with such features, Real-Time Image Guidance may facilitate a paradigm shift and methodological leap from current approaches of “keyhole” visualization, i.e. endoscopy or laparoscopy, and pre-operative imaging guidance, to a more global and informational-rich perception of the AoP, which can enable a wider range and levels of complex surgeries. Within this context, extensive groundbreaking work has been performed with different imaging modalities, including ultrasound US, and magnetic resonance imaging MRI, for free-hand or robot-assisted procedures.
Image guided and robot-assisted procedures are challenging, highly complex and a wide range of clinical paradigms and enabling technologies have been or are currently pursued by many groups. Several image guided and robot-assisted devices have been developed or are under development. The MR-compatible NeuroArm, which may revolutionize MRI-guided surgeries, is a complex and high-cost technology, but it is unsuitable for real-time MR guidance. Another system, studied at the National Institutes of Health, is based on the Innomotion® robot, which is no longer offered commercially.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for improved image-guided and robot assisted procedures, particularly for real-time multimodality imaging for robot control and HIMI for man-in-the-loop autonomous or manual control of the robot. More specifically, the prior art is deficient in robotic devices, systems and methods that are designed for operation within the space constraints of imaging scanners, means for actuating the robot that can perform in the very high magnetic field of a magnetic resonance environment and enable real-time tracking of tissue. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.